


Tuesday

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Humour, Kinda, M/M, Sexy Times, professor! gabriel, professor! jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Jesse and Gabriel find themselves getting some good luck on Tuesday.Or rather, find themselves getting lucky.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day Jesse was going to get laid by Hanzo Shimada.

Genji, who he had been friends with since the beginning of high school, had one day just informed Jesse casually that his brother was finally leaving Japan and coming to join him in America. From the old pictures of his brother to the stories Genji had told, Jesse was pretty uncaring about the situation. The only reason he gave a shit at all was because Genji had been so excited about the whole thing.

Then he met Hanzo. He didn't look a thing like the old pictures Genji had shown him. Instead of a bony face and figure, he had filled out into a lean and muscular body, pride showing in every step. His beard was trimmed to perfection, and his sharp cheekbones accentuated his dark, warm eyes. He no longer had long hair, instead he had an undercut all the way around, and the top of his hair was tied back in a small ponytail.

The first time they met, Jesse couldn't utter a single word.

The second time they met, Jesse was determined to get into his pants.

He found out quickly from Genji that Hanzo was in his dad's, “Mr. Reyes,” class, and used that to his advantage. Jesse was never good at math, and with Hanzo being in an advanced math class surely he'd be able to help him with some tutoring.

Whether he was taking a math class or not was irrelevant.

Of course to avoid more questioning he didn't tell him his dad was a math teacher. Then Hanzo would see no need to tutor him at all. Leaving out just these few, unimportant details made Hanzo, albeit reluctantly, agree to tutoring him.

Jesse was eager to use their alone time in the library to seduce the hell out of Hanzo. However, Hanzo was more focused on the tutoring and hardly ever let Jesse get a word in. He was thankful Genji was his friend and hung out with him at their apartment, or he'd never get a chance to talk to Hanzo about anything that wasn't math.

It was about a month in to school when Genji approached Jesse after hours.

“You're trying to fuck my brother, aren't you?” Jesse put a hand to his chest, looking appalled.

“You think I would do that to you Genji? Besides, I hardly know a dang thing about him.” Genji crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

“I asked him why it took him so long to get home after school most days. He said he was tutoring you. In math.”

“...Your brother's got a real imagination to him. Must be hiding something from you-”

“Jesse. You're my best friend, the closest person I've known since I've moved here. But if you hurt my brother at all, they'll never find your body.” Jesse held up his hands defensively.

“I ain't gonna do nothin' to him! Not like he'll let me anyway. Doesn't let me say a single fucking thing when he's tutoring me. If he weren't so fuckin' handsome I might actually learn somethin' one of these days.” Genji glared at him for a few moments longer, before relaxing and nodding.

“I'm trusting you Jesse. If I even see so much as a frown on Hanzo's face-”

“Pretty sure he's always frownin'-”

“I will kill you. Personally. With all the swords in my collection. At once.” Jesse's eyes widened and he put on an exaggerated frown.

“What if he goes breaking _my_ heart, huh?” Genji put on a smirk.

“That's just an average day for Hanzo.”

From that point on, Jesse decided he'd try to take things slow. Instead of staring at Hanzo's eyes for the hour they spent studying, he actually tried to learn and pay attention to what Hanzo was saying. That alone seemed to make Hanzo perk up. Jesse was pretty sure he even caught a smile on his face a few days.

The first time he heard Hanzo laugh he knew he was in trouble. Hanzo had given him a question that was so beyond Jesse he had no idea where to start, but the look Hanzo was giving him made him determined to at least put something down. He'd been at the question for nearly half an hour before he slid the paper back to his tutor. Hanzo was thinking Jesse had gotten in, since he hadn't said a word the whole time. Instead he got what looked to be an attempt at long division, followed by a crudely drawn picture of what looked to be an old western town. A tiny stick figure cowboy was in the middle, shooting his gun right into the heart of... some sort of monster made out of numbers. Hanzo slowly looked at Jesse, then the paper, then burst out into loud laughter, causing everyone to look in their direction.

Jesse was awestruck and feared for his heart with how hard it was pounding. Despite feeling a bit embarrassed, he couldn't help but smile and laugh too at how happy Hanzo looked. When the laughter died down Hanzo smacked Jesse on the back of the head for his idiocy. Then told him the lesson was over for the day. Jesse thought he had fucked up pretty bad, but Hanzo gave him a glance before leaving and said they'd meet the same time tomorrow.

The tutoring sessions were pretty fun after that.

Now, Jesse was bouncing his leg anxiously in his seat as he stared at the clock on the wall. He liked Mr. Morrison's class, really, but being it was the last class of the day he couldn't help but stare at the clock for the last five minutes. His mind was racing, wondering if Hanzo was already there, what they were going to talk about, what he was wearing, what he could do to get him to laugh again...

Five o'clock struck, Mr. Morrison dismissed them, and Jesse ran out as fast as he could. The second he exited the doors, he turned right around and ran back to Mr. Morrison's desk, fishing through his bag.

“Oh right, I got my paper here Mr. Morrison. Told you I'd finish it early.” His teacher picked it up and looked it over, smiling.

“Never doubted you. And I keep telling you guys, just call me Jack.” Jesse was already on his way out, but turned around to wave finger guns at him.

“You got it, sir.” Jesse practically ran towards the library, shoving his way through the crowds of people and racing through the winding buildings. Right before he turned the corner to the building he stopped himself. He flattened his hair, wiped off whatever sweat he had built up, and took a deep breath. He rounded the corner and saw Hanzo waiting outside. He walked up with a big smile on his face.

“Hey Hanzo, waiting out here for little ol' me?” Hanzo turned to him, expressionless as always.

“The library is closed. We'll have to postpone tutoring for another day.” Jesse's smile dropped.

“What? No come on, we'll just find somewhere else to study! I gotta learn this stuff, exams are coming up soon and I'll fail without your help.” Hanzo stared at Jesse's desperate expression and sighed.

“I suppose you could come study at out apartment.”

“Yeah, except Genji's real distracting. There's no way he'd let us study in peace.” Jesse didn't mention that he'd also be a huge cock block. Jesse's face lit up again as he said “Come on over to my place. I'll get us dinner and everything.”

“And no one will distract us?”

“Eh, Sombra might be annoying for a bit but she usually disappears to her room after dinner. And my dad always works late on Tuesday's, no chance of him barging in.” Hanzo pursed his lips in thought as Jesse prayed to whoever was listening that he'd agree. It seemed someone out there was listening, as Hanzo nodded.

“As long as you have something good for dinner.”

“Whatever your heart desires.”

The two clambered into Hanzo's car, Jesse giving directions to his house. He couldn't believe it. Hanzo was finally coming to his house. With luck Sombra would go out for the night or be too distracted with her computer work to even think about bothering them. Hanzo parked on the street opposite their house, not wanting to block the drive way for Jesse's dad. The two entered the house, Jesse swinging his arm in a grand gesture.

“Voila!”

Hanzo glanced around quickly. Quite a bit bigger than his and Genji's apartment, nowhere near as big as his place back home. Or as familiar. He was starting to feel that culture shock Genji told him about, but he managed to compose himself.

“It is nice.”

“Yeah? You like it?” Hanzo smirked at him.

“You say that like you made this place yourself.” Jesse laughed, kicking his shoes off.

“Nah, just figured it was different than what you were used to. The setup you and Genji have is a bit different. I'll grab snacks for us, you can head on up to my room. You'll know it when you see it.” Hanzo, feeling a tad nervous, took his shoes off and quietly crept upstairs. He wasn't feeling up to peeping in to every room to see which was Jesse's, but he was able to spot it no problem. A road sign for route 66 hung on the door, with a cowboy hat hanging over top and a sign under that said “wipe your boots” with a picture of cowboy boots. Hanzo smirked at the sight before entering.

The inside was no different, cowboy paraphernalia covering every inch of his room. Hanzo looked around with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he was tutoring a five year old trapped in a college boy's body. Shortly after he heard Jesse tromping upstairs, coming into the room with his arms full of snacks. He smiled at Hanzo.

“Pretty sure Sombra's already holed away. You like what you see?” Hanzo gave him an amused look.

“It's certainly your room. Now what is your exam on?” Jesse blinked at him with a blank look on his face before dumping the snacks on his bed.

“Oh y'know, just a review of everything we learned this semester. Probably best to go over everything. Might take awhile, which is why I brought all these snacks. And we'll order something for dinner.”

“Anything my heart desires, right?” Hanzo asked with a knowing look.

“That's what I promised,” Jesse replied with a dashing grin. The two of them made themselves comfortable on the floor and were soon surrounded by piles of paper. The next several hours were filled with numbers and letters and equations that left Jesse dumbstruck. All the “notes” he had taken were just copied notes from his friend Angela, as they had been all year. He was thankful she was taking an easier math course than Hanzo was, because there was no way he'd understand whatever his dad taught them. At some point they ordered Greek food, but Hanzo gave them no time for small talk. After all, Jesse had an exam coming up.

It was fairly late when Jesse groaned and lay on his back, covering his hands with his eyes.

“I can't take anymore, Hanzo! We've been at this for hours!” He glanced at the clock and groaned again. “It's eleven o'clock! Sombra's a computer genius and she's probably been asleep for an hour!” Hanzo flipped through the papers in his hand.

“We're not done yet. We've still got three more lessons to go through. You don't want to fail your exam, do you?” Jesse groaned and flipped on to his stomach.

“I'm so tired, Hanzo.” Hanzo chuckled and started putting the papers back in their binders.

“I imagine you would be. It must have been difficult studying for hours on a subject you are not taking.” Jesse turned just enough to look at him over his shoulder.

“What?” Hanzo smiled.

“I'm not sure how much longer you were going to go on with this charade, but I am certainly done playing the part of tutor for tonight.” Jesse scrambled to sit back up.

“Wait, you knew?! How long have you known?!”

“Before Genji. He only confirmed my suspicions when he told me you weren't taking any math classes.” Jesse sneered. Fucking Genji. He was going to get him for this. In his short burst of fury he didn't notice Hanzo shifting closer, and just gave him a confused look.

“Then why'd you tutor me? Were you just tryin' to mess with me?”

“That was certainly part of it,” Hanzo shifted to put a hand on Jesse's leg, “But I had another reason as well.”

Oh. _Oh_. Jesse put on his classic dashing grin and lowered his voice as he reached a hand behind Hanzo's neck.

“Yeah? And what was that?” Hanzo leaned in closer, barely an inch from his face, before moving back and stuffing a piece of pita bread in his mouth.

“Free food.” He grinned wide and laughed as Jesse shoved him away, his face growing red.

“You fucking tease.” Jesse gave Hanzo an annoyed look as Hanzo continued to laugh, barely able to swallow the bread. Seeing that Jesse wasn't lightening up, Hanzo sobered himself up and finished the bread before leaning over and giving Jesse a quick kiss. Jesse's eyes widened, completely caught off guard, and Hanzo smiled.

“You did not really think it was just for the free food, did you?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Reyes meets the new professor.

Today was the day that Gabriel Reyes was going to fuck Jack Morrison.

It had started a week after school had began. Gabriel liked to think he knew most of the professors pretty well. He'd been working at that university for six years now and had a pretty good idea of who was who and what they taught. Considering he spent a large amount of time in the staff break rooms grading tests and setting up lessons, he was sure he had run into everyone in the school.

Which is why he was surprised to see an unfamiliar face sitting in his spot one Tuesday evening. No one ever worked late on Tuesday's, especially the English teachers, which was why he always chose this break room at this time. He would always get immense amounts of work done, and have plenty of time through out the week to see his kids. Today it seemed, that wasn't going to happen.

He wasn't too bitter. A little bitter, but not too much. After all this guy was a new professor and probably needed all the time and space he could get to get himself in order. Gabriel walked over to the coffee machine, getting himself a cup and giving the new teacher time to notice him. He watched the new guy, taking a few sips as the newbie hunched over his work. Poor guy looked to be in over his head.

“Want a cup?”

The new guy sat up and spun to face him, his eyes wide and trained on him. Gabriel thought he looked like he was ready for a fight. He held up his cup, showing him what he meant.

“You want a cup of coffee?” The new professor let go of the breath he was holding and nodded.

“Yeah, sure. You spooked me there.”

“Didn't mean to. Just assumed you'd notice me at some point. Wasn't trying to be quiet or anything.” Gabriel went over and sat down across from him, handing him his coffee. The new guy took the mug and sipped at it.

“Thanks.” Gabriel set his briefcase on top the of the table between them.

“No problem. You here to replace Reinhardt?” The new guy glanced up at him.

“If he was the old teacher for “Introduction to American Literature” then yeah, I am. What about you?”

“Been here for six years. Teach Calculus one.” The new guy furrowed his eyebrows.

“What're you doing in the English building?” Gabriel shrugged.

“No one's ever here Tuesday nights. Good place to get a lot of work done, as I'm guessing you've figured out.” Gabriel gestured to all the papers in front of the new guy. The newbie gave a small laugh.

“Yeah, or at least attempt to get done.” He looked up at Gabriel with hope, the question he was about to ask plastered obviously on his face:

“Think you can help me organize?” Gabriel shrugged.

“I don't know much about English shit, but I'll give it a shot.” He stuck his hand out to him, “The name's Gabriel Reyes, by the way.” The other man shook his hand with a smile.

“I'm Jack Morrison. Nice to meet you.”

Gabriel did what he could to help him organize his lessons, but he only knew so much about literature and history in general. All he could do in the end was show him how to organize by year and by author. His notes were still in disarray, but Jack was grateful all the same. He left after a couple of hours, leaving Gabe on his own to finally get to work. Looked like tonight was going to be a later night than he thought.

He bumped into Jack a couple more times over the week, but barely had time to even greet him. The only time he really talked to him for the next month was on Tuesday's when they'd work together in the same break room. Even then they kept mostly to themselves, asking casual questions here and there and Gabriel ignoring the many times Jack would look at him. He just guessed Jack was curious about his scars.

It was a little over a month, another Tuesday, when Gabriel came to a realization:

Jack was hot.

Now, he wasn't oblivious. He was surrounded by plenty of hot professors, and despite being younger he could tell when his students were attractive as well. Being a professional however he never let those sort of thoughts get in the way of his teaching. He didn't have time for a relationship anyway. Between taking care of his kids on his own and teaching Calculus four days of the week he had practically no free time.

However, chatting with Jack late at night, he became aware that this was technically “free time.” He didn't have to be working this late, he only did it so he could see his kids more on other days. So it wasn't so bad that he was distracted and talking with Jack and completely ignoring his work. He had gotten plenty done already anyway. Besides, Jack was really good company and easy to keep a conversation with and had a nice face to look at and nice muscles that showed through his shirt-

Shit.

Gabriel stumbled through a sentence he was saying, completely losing his train of thought as his new thoughts entered his mind. Jack looked at him curiously.

“You alright Gabe?” Gabriel nodded.

“Yeah, just realized how late it was getting, that's all.” Jack turned to the clock on the wall and laughed.

“Well shit, we're probably the last ones in the building! Guess we ought to get going, huh?” Jack started packing up his papers. Gabriel started doing the same, more slowly.

“Yeah, I guess we should try to at least be semi-awake for our classes tomorrow.” Jack laughed at him and smiled warmly. Gabriel paused and looked back. How did Jack make his smile so... genuine? Gabriel felt his cheeks heat up, but it was nothing compared to the red growing on Jack's face. Jack cleared his throat and finished packing his brief case.

“I'll see you next Tuesday I guess.” Gabriel watched Jack leave, just barely registering what he said in time.

“Yeah, see you then.” Jack turned around and smiled at Gabriel again before leaving. Gabriel waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before slamming his forehead on the desk. Great. Now he had this to deal with.

He found the weeks going by painfully slow, and the Tuesday nights going by painfully fast. He also found a bit more touching between the two of them. Just a casual grab of the shoulder, or slap on the back, or hands touching for comfort, nothing big. Maybe there was also a bit of flirting between the two of them, but what really classified as flirting? Gabe sure didn't know. Whatever was happening was causing him to work less, and he wasn't able to spend as much time with his kids during the rest of the week. It didn't appear to be too big of a problem for them. Sombra was always working away at her computer, and Jesse seemed to go out whenever he could.

He was thinking of not working in that break room on Tuesday's anymore. Jack was clearly too distracting for him to get his work done. Unfortunately even when he was at home or elsewhere in the university he found himself being distracted by Jack and his blue eyes and defined jawline and bulging muscles through his shirt- damn it why was he so hot?

It was nearing exam time, and Gabriel knew he had to get work done tonight. He considered just working at his desk for the evening, but he hated the emptiness of the giant lecture hall. Plus the break room came with the added benefit of coffee. He dismissed his last class of the day, closing the power point and shutting off the computer. Remembering something he glanced up at one of the students with a stern look.

“Shimada!”

Hanzo looked at his teacher, shocked.

“Yes, sir?”

“Tell your brother to stop stealing my whiteboard markers. I know he's doing it.” Hanzo sighed, sounding frustrated.

“Yes sir.” Hanzo left without another word, the rest of the students following behind. Gabriel looked at what remained of his whiteboard markers. Only two left. That fucking kid. He knew from the resemblance and last name that Hanzo was Genji's brother. He hadn't been scared that Hanzo would be like his brother, but he dreaded the thought of it. Thankfully Hanzo was the complete opposite, always on time and asking insightful questions on the topic. He had no idea if Genji introduced his brother to Jesse yet, but since he never heard about him he guessed not. The little asshole always did like to surprise Jesse.

All packed up Gabriel set off to the break room to get there as early as possible. Sometimes he'd get there before Jack did, even if just by a minute or two. If he got there before him and looked like he was deep in work maybe he wouldn't get distracted. His wish it seem did not come true, as he turned into the room and saw Jack already working. Jack glanced up at him and gave him a smile.

“Just made coffee. It's going to be a long night, I can tell.” Gabriel let out a deep sigh, closing the door and heading to the coffee.

“It sure is.”

And a long night it was. Hardly a word was said between them as they got down to working, making exam questions and working on grading the work already done. At some point they got themselves food from the cafeteria, but both of them had barely touched what they'd gotten. There was way too much work to be done for them to do to be eating.

Neither of them knew what time it was, but it wasn't until Jack groaned and put his face in his hands did Gabriel snap out of his stupor and realize he was exhausted. He blinked wearily as Jack rubbed at his eyes, gesturing to the papers.

“If I see one more kid throw a fucking semi-colon into the middle of a sentence I'm going to... to burn this whole damn building down!” Gabriel laughed and took one of Jack's hand in his own.

“Relax. You don't even teach grammar.”

“It's still... irritating to see them using it wrong. Maybe I'll make that an exam question just to piss them off. 'When the hell is a semi-colon acceptable to use? Here's a hint: way fucking less than you think it is'.” Gabriel laughed again, squeezing his hand.

“How about we call it a night, huh? It's almost midnight anyway. Maybe we should actually eat what we ordered.” Jack glanced over at their food and poked it.

“It's gone cold.”

“Fries are still good cold.” Gabriel grabbed a handful and shoved it in his mouth, immediately spitting it back out into a napkin. “Nope, I was wrong, definitely not good fucking hell.” This time it was Jack's turn to laugh.

“Maybe someone left something in the fridge.” Slowly Jack pushed himself up and wandered over to the fridge. He opened the door and bent down to see what was hiding inside, and Gabriel eyed what was showing itself very clearly. Those dress pants did wonders for Jack's ass. He heard Jack mumble something and looked up at him.

“What?”

“I said there's chicken salad someone forgot, were you staring at my ass?” Shit. He got caught. He shrugged, playing it off coolly.

“Might have been. You were kind of pointing it right in my direction.” Jack smiled.

“Maybe I planned it that way.”

“Is that so?”

“I said maybe.”

Gabriel got up with a smirk and went over, getting close into Jack's space as he looked through the freezer.

“We could always have popsicles for dinner.” He closed the door and looked at Jack, who he realized now was very close to him. Jack audibly swallowed and nodded.

“Not exactly filling,” he laughed nervously, “but it'll do.”

Gabriel opened the freezer and took one out. Without breaking eye contact he removed the wrapper and slowly stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Jack's face was steadily growing red. Gabriel took it out with a loud slick sound and gave him a sly smile.

“Maybe we ought to get something that'll fill you right up.”

“Fuck,” Jack whispered before closing the space and kissing Gabe. Gabriel didn't think he'd get such a reaction from him, but he didn't mind it at all. He tossed the popsicle into the sink and put his hand on the back of Jack's head, deepening the kiss. His other hand found itself at Jack's waist, trying to untuck Jack's shirt. Jack's hands quickly found their way under Gabe's shirt, feeling every inch of his skin he could touch.

Gabriel finally got Jack's shirt untucked and slid a hand onto the bare skin of his back. Jack let out a moan into Gabe's mouth, and the sound went straight to Gabriel's crotch. He lifted Jack up and sat him on the counter, pulling their waists closer. After another few minutes of feeling each other up and making out Jack pulled away, breathing heavily.

“We shouldn't do this here.”

“My place is close.”

“You've got kids.”

“They sleep like the dead.”

Good enough excuse for Jack. He hopped down Gabriel and took his hand, leading him to the parking lot. The two of them could hardly contain themselves, making out again shortly against the car before getting in. Once they were out on to the street Gabe used one of his hands to rub against Jack through his pants. By the time they got to his house Jack was a panting mess with a visible darkness on his pants. They had another quick make-out session before heading inside.

As quietly as they could they kicked their shoes off and made their way to Gabe's room, not even waiting til the door was closed before stripping each other. Left in nothing but their underwear Gabe climbed on top of Jack on the bed, biting at his neck.

“How do you wanna do this?”

Jack didn't hesitate.

“I need you in me, Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled against his neck.

“God, I've been waiting to hear you say that for months.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh
> 
> this exists


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut.
> 
> This chapter isn't relevant to the "plot" at all. It's just smut.
> 
> You're welcome.

Jesse grinned and kissed him back. He felt a bit idiotic for genuinely thinking Hanzo only tutored him for free food. They'd never even gotten food together before tonight. He pushed the thought aside, focusing on the now. Right now he was kissing Hanzo in his room, house practically empty, with no chance of being interrupted.

This was happening.

Jesse smiled more into the kiss before shifting positions, having Hanzo lean against the bed as he positioned himself between his knees. They pulled apart briefly to breathe, looking into each others eyes, before diving back in to the action. A soft tongue brushed against Jesse's lips and he gladly opened his mouth, letting the kissing deepen further as they melted against each other. Jesse ran his hand through Hanzo's hair, taking out his pony tail and letting his hair fall. He pushed back again to look at him.

Hanzo was glaring at him, angry he had pulled away, but his gaze softened at Jesse's words.

“You're so beautiful, darlin'.”

Hanzo pulled Jesse back in, moaning into his mouth as his hands traveled to his waist, toying at the hem of his shirt. Jesse took the hint and unbuttoned his shirt, hoping to shed the thing easily. Given the circumstance though he found himself distracted and having a hard time undoing the top button. After working on it for a full minute Hanzo laughed and undid it for him.

“Getting a bit flustered?”

Jesse tossed his shirt to the side, his undershirt soon following.

“Just don't want to keep you waitin' is all.”

“I'm in no rush.”

Hanzo's hands travel led up Jesse's bare chest, moving behind his neck to pull him back down to his mouth. Once Hanzo was satisfied with the situation he moved his hands back down, running his fingers over Jesse's muscles. Jesse shivered under his touch, causing both of them to moan. Jesse moved back, smiling at Hanzo.

“Sit on the bed.” Hanzo did as he was told, watching Jesse shifting closer between his legs. Jesse lifted Hanzo's shirt, kissing at any exposed skin he could, making his way down to the top of his pants. With a quick glance at Hanzo for approval before he unzipped his pants, pulling them down with his underwear.

Now exposed, Hanzo's face turned a deep red from how flustered he was. Jesse's expression certainly wasn't helping. He looked awestruck for some reason, just staring at him. Hanzo's heart pounded nervously.

“Are you just planning to stare all night?”

Jesse looked up at him, startled.

“'Course not darlin'. Just... havin' a hard time believing this is happening.”

Hanzo chuckled.

“Want me to pinch you?”

Jesse laughed.

“Fuck no. If this is a dream I don't want to wake up.”

He picked up where he left off, kissing down Hanzo's body until he reached between his legs. Being as gentle as could be he started to work his mouth around him, kissing and licking as he felt Hanzo throb on his tongue. When he finally wrapped his lips around the end of him Jesse glanced up. Hanzo was covering his mouth with his hand, panting heavily as he tried not to make a sound. Jesse smiled, swiping his tongue over his tip. Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut, stifling a groan.

Jesse was loving this. He was making Hanzo into the mess he was, and his expression was only for him. Hanzo was feeling this good just from Jesse. The thought made Jesse's pants tighter as he continued working Hanzo, slowly taking more and more of him into his mouth. By the time Jesse had managed to get Hanzo to the back of his throat, Hanzo was lying on his back, gripping Jesse's hair.

“Jesse...” Hanzo breathed. Jesse closed his eyes, feeling a shiver run through him from hearing his name. He slid a hand up Hanzo's torso and used his other hand to balance himself as he started bobbing his head slowly. Hanzo gasped and moaned under him, trying his best not to thrust up into his mouth.

“Jesse... I can't... I'm going to...”

Jesse was well aware of what he was going to do, and he let it happen, rubbing his tongue along his length as he swallowed him down. Jesse only moved off when he felt Hanzo's grip loosen from his hair, and he wiped his mouth, a big grin on his face.

“Was that alright for ya?”

Hanzo took a few deep breaths before lifting his head to look at him.

“I should have called you out on your bluff sooner.”

Jesse laughed and climbed up next to him, giving him a quick kiss.

“If you wanna clean up or anythin' the bathroom's down the hall.”

Hanzo looked at him with confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

This time it was Jesse's turn to look confused.

“I mean... I just thought you might wanna-”

“We're only halfway done.”

“Huh?” Jesse was interrupted as Hanzo's hand traversed down Jesse's chest, sliding underneath the waist of his pants. Jesse took a sharp breath.

“ _Oh_.”

Hanzo smiled at Jesse's reaction, sliding down his pants and underwear down before taking him in his hand. He kissed Jesse deeply, making out with him for a minute before he started moving his lips down Jesse's body. With his free hand he felt every inch of his chest, toying at his sensitive spots and making him gasp. He had gotten midway down his chest before his phone started vibrating. He sneered and pulled it out of his pants that had been tossed aside, looking at the number. The guilty look on his face made Jesse think it was important. Hanzo gave Jesse an apologetic look before answering.

“Hello Genji-” Hanzo moved the phone from his ear as his brother yelled angrily at him, then pulled it back close.

“I am fine. I know I should have called you sooner but...” He glanced at Jesse, “Something came up.”

Jesse covered his mouth to stifle his laugh, but apparently it wasn't enough. This time Jesse could hear Genji's yelling.

“Is that Jesse?! Are you with Jesse right now?! What the hell are you two doing-”

“Sorry Genji I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow.” Hanzo hung up his phone and tossed it to the floor, staring at it with guilt. Meanwhile Jesse was red with laughter, holding on to his gut.

“Ah fuck Hanzo, he's gonna kill us both!”

Hanzo glared at Jesse before moving his hand back to the member between Jesse's legs. Jesse's laughter died immediately, his expression mixed with fear and arousal. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“We're going to forget that happened until we see him tomorrow. Unless you don't want me to continue.”

Jesse shook his head.

“No, no, I'm good. Just uh, pick up where you left off.”

It took a minute or two to get back into the mood, but soon both of them had forgotten the call and were back to focusing on each other. Hanzo kissed at Jesse's neck, slowly making his way down his body as his fingertips ran over him. By the time Hanzo dragged his tongue along Jesse's length Jesse was a panting, groaning mess.

“Christ Hanzo, you're... you're really good at this...”

Hanzo smirked.

“I've barely touched you.”

“Yeah but... just watchin' you... fuck, Hanzo.”

Hanzo blushed, not realizing he looked so lewd as he teased Jesse. Then again, it wasn't like he could go about this without looking sexual. He didn't even take Jesse fully into his mouth before he finished, simply working him with his lips and his hands until he was done. Hanzo clambered back up beside Jesse, kissing his cheek lightly.

“There. Now we can clean up.”

Jesse turned to him, breathing heavily.

“Just pass me a shirt and wipe me down. I'm not movin' from this spot.”

Hanzo snorted before stuffing himself back in his underwear and looking around. Spotting a towel he grabbed it and wiped the mess off Jesse's stomach, giving him privacy as he got his underwear back on. Jesse shed his pants entirely and Hanzo, seeing the state Jesse was in, got rid of his clothes to match. He lay down next to him, pulling the covers over them. Jesse smiled.

“So I take it you're staying the night?”

“If it is alright. We won't be caught, will we?”

“Nah, you won't even get a glimpse of my dad. He's always gone real early on Wednesday's.”

Hanzo relaxed, leaning in to Jesse.

“Then you and I should make breakfast tomorrow.”

Jesse kissed the top of his head.

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later Hanzo was woken up by a somewhat loud noise nearby, and groaned loudly.

“The hell is that sound...”

Jesse, only partially awake, wrapped his arms around Hanzo.

“Go to sleep babe.”

Hanzo didn't know if he could, but the second his eyes were closed he was out like a light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry reaper76 fans your chapter's coming too


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just more smut. Written kinda differently.
> 
> So uh, here ya go.

Jack laughed, grabbing the back of Gabe's head and pulling him down for a kiss. They started making out as Gabriel moved between Jack's legs, rubbing against him through the clothing. He brought a hand down to palm Jack, causing him to thrust up into his hand for more friction. Jack's hands explored all over Gabriel's body, one hand landing on his ass and giving it a firm squeeze. Gabriel groaned at the feeling, moving his mouth down to Jack's neck as he nipped at it. He was planning on leaving quite a few marks on Jack's skin.

After another minute of teasing Gabriel finally pulled Jack's boxers off, Jack sighing as his erection was freed from its confines. Gabriel leaned over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and taking out a condom and lube. He sat back and squeezed lube on to his hand before grabbing Jack's cock, pumping him slowly. Jack's head fell back, but he quickly regained himself and looked at Gabe.

“Don't remember saying this is what I wanted.”

Gabe laughed.

“We're getting there.” He took his hand away, squeezing more lube on his fingers. Seemed Jack didn't need to get anymore worked up. He lifted Jack's leg and spread his ass, slipping a finger inside him. Jack took a deep breath and let it out with a moan.

“Fuck, now we're getting somewhere.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

“Weird to think just fifteen minutes ago you were acting like a kid with a crush.”

Jack laughed at that.

“Well now that I know it's mutual I'm not feeling so shy. I'm starting to think you're the shy one with your boxers still on.”

Gabe glanced down, then looked back at Jack playfully.

“That's not it. Just don't want to go intimidating you with what I've got.”

“Is that so?”

“Maybe.”

Jack threw his head back and laughed. After a moment of silence he looked back at Gabe.

“You can put another finger in you know. Or just shove your cock in.”

“Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?”

“Heard of it. Don't need it.”

“Maybe I do.”

“You want me to do a pole dance for you?”

“Wouldn't mind seeing it some time.”

“Just say the time and-” he cut himself off with a groan as Gabriel put in another finger, pumping it in and out. After a minute Jack caught his breath, looking at Gabriel desperately.

“Come on Gabe, stop teasing me.”

Gabriel smirked and took his fingers out.

“Alright, since you're so fucking impatient.” He crawled back on top and gave him a few lazy kisses before slipping out of his boxers. He sat back, letting Jack get a good look at what stood between his legs. Jack's eyes widened.

“ _Oh_.”

“Oh is right. I'm aware of what I'm packing.” Gabriel grinned mischievously at Jack. Jack just stared back up with lust in his eyes.

“I need you in me.”

A shiver ran through Gabe as he unwrapped the condom and put it on, covering his dick with lube. He slid his hands down Jack's thighs, grabbing on to his waist and using his other hand to position himself. With one last look of acknowledgement from Jack he pushed his cock in to Jack's ass, pleasure running through him the deeper he went. Jack was turning into a groaning mess under him, grabbing on to the sheets and the pillow behind him. When Gabe was finally in all the way he paused, leaning over Jack and biting at his neck.

“You doin' alright?”

Jack nodded, barely able to breathe out his words.

“You feel so good, Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled.

“So do you. You alright if I start moving?”

Again Jack nodded, having a hard time finding his words. Gabriel leaned back, holding tight on to Jack's waist as he slowly began thrusting in and out of him. Jack let out a low whine, grunting every time Gabe thrust in. As Gabe started speeding up he took hold of Jack's erection, rubbing him in time with the pounding. Jack let out a loud moan, holding on to the pillow behind him for dear life.

Gabe took in the sight before him. Jack was falling apart under him, turning into a mess of a man with his panting and groaning. It was almost too much for Gabe, and brought him closer to finishing than he would have liked. He held out for as long as he could, groaning in frustration. The sound that came out of him went straight to Jack's crotch.

“Oh Christ Gabe, I'm gonna come!”

“Then fucking do it!”

Jack cried out as he came all over himself, and Gabe finished very shortly after. It wasn't until Gabriel pulled out and tossed out the condom that he realized they were... probably pretty loud. Jack opened his mouth to say something but Gabriel covered it before he could say a word. He waited a beat, then heard a loud snore coming from another room. Thank god. The kids were still asleep. He gave a deep sigh, removing his hand from Jack's mouth. Jack smiled.

“You told me your kids sleep like the dead.”

Gabriel shrugged.

“Yeah well, one of us was being loud enough to wake the dead.”

Jack blushed and laughed.

“Try not to be so good next time.”

“I can't promise anything.” Gabriel reached down and grabbed a shirt, wiping himself and Jack off before pulling the covers over them both. He wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him in close. Jack snorted.

“I take it I'm staying the night?”

“You got it.”

“What about your kids?”

“We'll get up early enough they won't even know we were here.”

“Sounds like a dumb plan but I'm too tired to argue.” Jack turned on his side to face Gabriel, concern lacing his voice. “At some point though, we gotta talk about what we are.”

Gabriel nodded, closing his eyes.

“Well right now, we're both ready to sleep. So let's work more on that in the morning.”

Jack laughed, shutting his eyes and leaning in to Gabriel's warmth. After a minute he opened his eyes.

“You didn't use my shirt to clean up, did you? I gotta wear that tomorrow.

Gabriel replied with a light snore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about we all pretend the next chapter isn't predictable as hell?
> 
> k thx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is why I wrote this fic in the first place.
> 
> Enjoy.

Gabriel woke up early, as he did every Wednesday. Far earlier than anyone else in the house woke up. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before attempting to sit up. An arm holding him tightly seemed to be preventing that from happening. Gabriel looked over and smirked. Jack looked to be fast asleep, not ready to let go of the source of warmth just yet. Unfortunately for Jack he and Gabriel had places to be, and so Gabriel ran his hand over Jack's face before tugging his ear. Jack unconsciously leaned into the touch before jolting awake at the tug.

“Ow! Gabe what the hell?” He rubbed at his ear, frowning at Gabe who just smiled back at him.

“We've gotta get up if we don't want to get caught. Go take a shower, I'll make us some coffee.” He gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips before getting up and out of bed. Jack groaned and rolled to his other side.

“Why don't we just stay in bed until your kids leave?”

“'Cause then I'll miss my class.”

“Just cancel it for today.”

Gabe paused. That... actually sounded tempting. He hadn't cancelled a class all year, and he was sure the students would appreciate having some time to study. It was only a review class anyway. Not to mention Sombra had school in an hour, and Jesse had class shortly after. He could afford a day off. He reached into his pants pockets from last night and pulled out his phone, writing a quick email to all his students. With a hit of the send button he crawled back into bed, clinging on to Jack who was already asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A notification went off on Hanzo's phone, pulling him out of his slumber and back into consciousness. He groaned and fished around for his phone before remembering he tossed it across the room. Shit. He had to get it, just in case it was Genji trying to get a hold of him. He snuck out of Jesse's arms and walked over to the blinking light, looking at the notice.

He had received many angry texts from Genji after the phone call last night, but the sound from this morning was an email. An email for a cancelled class at that. He smiled and sighed. More time with Jesse, who was stirring behind him.

“Hanzo? You leavin'?”

Hanzo turned back and climbed into bed.

“Just grabbing my phone. My class this morning is cancelled.”

“That's great! Now go back to sleep.”

Hanzo laughed, cuddling back into Jesse's arms.

“I plan to.”

 

* * *

 

 

A couple hours passed before Jack couldn't sleep any longer. Gabriel seemed exhausted from working all the time, but Jack managed to actually stay on a decent sleep schedule. An extra hour of sleep today had him raring to go. Slipping out of the bed as quietly as he could, he gathered up his clothes from last night and slipped off to the bathroom. He was in desperate need of a shower.

It wasn't long until Gabriel woke up from the lack of warmth in his arms, and he frowned at the empty scene around him. He was sure Jack was going to stay for the day. He sighed and lay back, about to regret his choices, when he heard the shower running. Oh. He was just cleaning up. Thank god. Gabriel laughed to himself for getting worked up so quickly. It was nice of Jack to let him sleep in, but he was also offended he hadn't been asked to join. Oh well. He decided he'd surprise him with a cup of coffee instead. Slipping on old pants he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse was surprised he woke up first. He was sure Hanzo would be up before him, since he usually had class early today. He guessed that since Hanzo had extra time he was going to use it to sleep. Jesse smiled at the man sleeping next to him. He looked so relaxed, so at peace, that Jesse wanted to spend the rest of his life looking at him. Wait what? No he didn't know that, they hadn't even gone on a date yet! They just gave each other blowjobs, that was all. Plus a few months of hanging out, but that barely even counted.

Jesse sat up, furrowing his eyebrows at the thought. He needed a moment to himself to get rid of his thoughts, and decided he'd go make coffee for himself and Hanzo. Tossing on the first shirt he could find (that wasn't dirty) he got out of bed with the intention to make coffee.

He was not expecting to find his dad at the top of the stairs with two mugs of coffee in his hands. They stared at each other for a second.

“Dad? Don't you have class?”

“Don't _you_ have class?”

“Why do you have two cups of coffee?”

“Is that a new shirt?”

Jesse glanced down. Shit. Of all the shirts he had to grab, he grabbed Hanzo's. He opened his mouth to accuse him when he saw the door down the hall open and a blonde man in a towel step out. The man stared at Jesse and Gabe.

“Oh shit.”

Hanzo appeared behind Jesse, rubbing his eyes.

“Is everything- oh.”

Gabriel and Hanzo stared at each other, while Jack and Jesse had their own staredown. A beat passed, and then all hell broke loose.

“You fucked Mr. Morrison?!”

“Your son is Jesse?!”

“Your dad is Mr. Reyes?!”

“You fucked my son?!”

“I can't believe you fucked my teacher!”

“When did you plan on telling me your child was a student?!”

“You didn't tell me your dad was my math teacher!”

“Jesse you fucked one of my students?!”

“Of all the people it had to be Mr.Morrison!”

“Again Jesse, you can call me Jack-”

“Are you two what I heard last night?!”

“I didn't know he was your fucking teacher!”

The yelling and screaming and accusing continued on, everyone pissed off and embarrassed at being caught. A minute into the screaming and another door opened, a young girl walking out.

“What the fuck are you guys- oh my god."

The four men stared at the girl with wide eyes. A beat passed. Gabriel was the first to speak.

“Sombra what the hell are you doing home? You should have been at school hours ago!”

Sombra crossed her arms, leaning against her doorfame.

“I could say the same thing about you. And you.” she said pointing to Jesse. While the four were still frozen in shock Sombra took out her phone and snapped a picture.

“Boop!” She laughed, putting her phone back in her pocket. “Looks like I'm never going to grounded again.” Sombra disappeared back into her room, closing the door behind her. Jesse and Gabriel shared a look before running to the door.

“Don't you _dare_ put that picture online!”

“Delete that right now Sombra I swear to god!”

“You will be in _so much trouble_ -”

“I'll kick your fucking ass-”

The two continued yelling at the door as Sombra laughed loudly on the other side. Hanzo and Jack glanced at each other. Hanzo cleared his throat.

“I can drive you home if you would like.”

Jack nodded.

“Yeah. Let me uh, get dressed.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

They both got dressed at record time and left quickly, the yelling and laughing continuing as they fled out the door.

The drive to Jack's house was filled with awkward silence that was only broken by Jack giving directions. Once they arrived he gave him a quick thanks and left. Hanzo leaned out the window.

“Mr. Morrison?”

Jack turned around.

“Yeah?”

Hanzo gulped.

“You... you may want to change your shirt.” With that he sped off, desperate to get away. Jack quickly looked himself over before spotting sticky stains on his shoulder. He shuddered and groaned.

“Damn it Gabe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure you all saw that coming from miles away but thanks for readin' it anyway!
> 
> I got a tumblr
> 
> its papyruss.tumblr.com
> 
> i post garbage don't follow me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I wanna go into a sex scene with them? Lemme know if y'all want smut or anything I'm not too great at it but if it's want the crowd wants, then it's what the crowd shall get.
> 
> Anywho this is all just leading to a scene in my head I can't wait to write.
> 
> EDIT: okay sorry should say this chapter is just this ship but the NEXT chapter has another ship and then they're together in the last chapter


End file.
